


Flower-Shop Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gift for a friend, Originally Posted on Tumblr, im a very scared Author, please don't hate me if OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Much like my Kakuzu fic. Originally posted on Tumblr, posted for a friend. Will update at some point. You're just a flower-shop girl, he's just an explosive boy. Can I make it any more obvious?





	1. The meeting

The day started out as any other day you had ever been through. You woke up, took a shower, and got ready for work. It was normal. Especially since you worked as a receptionist at a flower shop in some no-name village far away from everyone else.

You knew the customers, they were your friends and neighbors. Nurse Eitsu always got lilies every day for Elder Rei’s sick granddaughter, Koga Tamatsu bought red roses for his girlfriend every Friday, and Soma bought daisies every Tuesday to make flower crowns with Isobe. 

Not like any of that matters now. 

Late into the day, a man with long blonde hair came into the shop. Blue eyes, fair size for someone as young as him and rather strong, attractive features. The cloak he wore was odd, almost cult-like but at the time, you didn’t care. He was fumbling around the shop, seemingly hiding from someone. Was he in trouble with the law?

“Deidara-sempai!” A man in an orange mask shouted playfully, running past the shop. Only, he stopped and looked me dead in the eye before tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy. 

“Yes?” You ask slowly, a false smile spreading across your lips. The longer he stared, the more unnerved you got. Luckily he didn’t seem to notice the falsity of your expression. In fact, he completely fell for it as you felt him smile at you.

“Hi! Have you seen someone with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a coat like mine?” The masked man asked cheerfully, raising his fists to his chest in anticipation. Behind him, the blonde’s eyes widened and shook his head ‘no’.

“No, haven’t seen anyone like that around. You might want to check the other side of town. Maybe your friend will be there?” You lie through your teeth. Even though the pitch of your voice changed, the masked man nodded and ran off.

“Thank you, Friend!” The man shouted over his shoulder and waved at you ecstatically as he ran through the crowd of citizens. They all carefully moved out of the guy’s way. 

Both you and the other man sighed in unison. You were exhausted from that overly cheery social experience. He seemed just to be annoyed to death by the masked stranger.

“Thanks…” The man chuckled, rubbing the back of his head to come back out into the light. Goodness! His voice!

“ Y/N.” You added, offering a handshake with a genuine smile. If the heat you feel rising on your cheeks was anything to go by, you were also blushing like some schoolgirl who was just noticed by their crush... You really need to stop reading those visual novels...

“Deidara,” He replied and took your hand, shaking it softly with a firm but not bone-crushing grip, “Sorry about my… uh, associate. Hn. He always is like that and it drives me up the wall!”  He nearly snarled the last few words before calming himself. “ It’s days like this where I miss my old partner.”

You felt a pang of sympathy in your heart when you saw his expression. Downturned, pained eyes, a furrowed brow, and a deep frown. 

Determined to make him feel better, you quickly turn around and grab a bloomed rose you had just prepared and stick it behind his ear. He looked surprised, to say the least. You smiled at him and begin to explain;

“You seem upset. I’ve noticed that flowers tend to cheer people up. Take it, on the house.” You finish, tucking some stray hairs away from his face.

A blush spreads quickly across his face as he lets out a puff of air, rolling his single shown eye, “Flowers? Really?”

“Mhm.” you hum, “They may be fleeting, but you have to admit, they’re beautiful.” As you turn to him you notice him staring back at you before quickly turning to the now-setting sun.

He chuckled, “Never thought of them that way before.” The way the sun’s golden glow painted his face, it made him look like one of those old renaissance paintings. His eye shimmered with life as a smirk played on his lips. “They are an art, aren’t they? Beautiful, but short-lived.” He said turning to you. 

Your eyes widen as he slowly leans down and places his lips on your forehead. You feel heat travel throughout your face and you’re left in shock as he pulled away. A complete stranger kissed you, granted it was on the forehead and you did know his name, but still.

You must’ve looked like a tomato because he let out a short burst of laughter before ruffling your hair, “Stay safe! You’ve done a lot today. I think it’s time for you to close shop for tonight.” 

With that, he was gone, and overnight half of the village was destroyed in an explosion.

A single red rose laid on your nightstand with a note, written for you.


	2. The Follow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is in character. There is a scene here where you're pressed against a wall, idk if it will set someone off, but be cautious if it is an issue for you.

It had been a good few weeks since your village had been destroyed, and you still had the letter from the mysterious stranger though the flower wilted and died days back. You were one of the villagers that became displaced from its destruction. 

The letter explained a lot; Deidara was one of the members of the Akatsuki, forced to join by their leader after being defeated by Itachi Uchiha another man from the terrorist organization. It was a name you were familiar with, the man who slaughtered his entire clan with little remorse. With the exception of his little brother, Sasuke.

He was sent to your village to search for information on the whereabouts of a nearby Jinchuriki and to dispose of any evidence they may have left there. He spared you due to the fact that he couldn’t let a ‘pretty face like yours’ go to waste.

You should feel flattered, thankful even, but you were just angry. How dare he kill so many people, but… it wasn’t like he wanted to, right? He was forced to join, maybe he was forced to do this too.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock at your window. You sigh, thinking it was one of the annoying kids from down the street playing a prank at this time of night, when they should be sleeping. You were shocked to find a familiar blonde-haired missing nin.

“You’re the flower shop girl, right?” He called through the glass, “Care to let me in?” The biggest grin was on his stupid handsome face.

Stomping over and slamming the window open you hiss at him, “Deidara! What are you doing here, if the Anbu find you here, with me, they’ll—”

He chuckled pulling himself in, “No need to worry about them, they didn’t even notice me. Hm. I came to check up on you, flower. I was worried you had gotten caught up in my art,” he looked melancholy for a moment, reaching out to cup your face and running a thumb across your cheek. 

“You mean that explosion? I… I thought you were a good guy.” You explain with a frown, pulling back away from his touch, “Some of my closest friends died due to your so-called ‘art’ Deidara,” you seethed. How dare he treat you like this.

His eyes flashed in anger for a moment, then regret, “Sorry for misleading you, then,” he snarked, “I did what my leader asked of me. I’m sorry for your loss but I’m not going to apologize or ask for forgiveness for what I did, hn. I did what i do best, I made art.” He shrugged and crossed his arms. 

You wanted to slap the smug look on his face but remembered the sad look he gave you of a kicked puppy. You growl, “You’re lucky I don’t call the guards.”

“They wouldn’t come in time anyways,” he said dismissing your threat with a wave of his hand, “I’ve been thinking of you lately.”

“I haven’t,” you snark in response. 

He growled, pinning you against a wall and nosing your throat. His voice dropped as he warned you, “Look. I’m trying to be nice here, don’t push your luck,” he paused for effect, making your racing heart beat faster, pumping adrenaline through your veins. You were not comfortable with this. “I have a C4 bird waiting to be detonated just outside your window,” 

This made you gulp in fear. Slowly you nod, not wanting to show how scared you were. Soon he backed away there was a tinge of guilt on his face that almost made him look like he regretted threatening you. 

He quickly switched back to his usual smug grin. Going to the window he spoke, “Date, you and me. Tomorrow, 6 o’clock. Meet me at the Ramen stand next door,” he turned his head to you and smirked, “Wear something nice, I have something I want to show you.” And with that he was gone. 

You watched as he flew off somewhere on a clay bird. After a while you lost track of where he was. Then there was a loud boom and an explosion lit up the sky. 

What did your damned emotions pull you into this time.


End file.
